Desperation
by ADarknessInHeaven
Summary: She was desperate…maybe a little TOO desperate...Sadoka oneshot, rated T for some violence, and it just seems dark. WARNING: This is darker than my other stories. Don't read if you hate dark stories.


**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Desperation

Sam quickly strode down the streets of Station Square, Nodoka in close pursuit as the hedgehog shed some tears… "…Sam, listen-" He did a bit of parkour to jump over a metal fence, Nodoka merely cutting the fence quick enough to make a hole and get through it. "Sam! Just get over-" The hedgehog quickly swiveled around, a tear dropping from his eyes, he leaped onto the top of the metal fence. "Sam!" Nodoka was physically and mentally worn out, tears flooding her eyes as she tried to look at Sam, whose face was flooded with tears.

"Why won't you listen?! You said it wouldn't work out…you said the darkness would get the best of you…I don't want you to get hurt!" He was evidently heartbroken, and in a great deal of emotional distress… "Look…All I am is a stupid, selfish, idiotic boy! Just go, and-" Nodoka's eyes began to burn with passion, the regimental hedgehog looking Sam in the eyes.

"You…you aren't any of that! Just stop…stop and listen to me, Sam!" The ebony hedgehog leaped off the metal fence, people now watching.

"Fine!" She was blankly staring into his brown eyes, once soft and comforting, now cold as ice, and looking at his eyes…it made her feel nearly depressed. "…Well?" She summed up the courage, gathering her words as well, and after a couple of seconds, Nodoka spoke.

"…Please…Sam, stop! You aren't any of those things, especially not selfish! I…I have feelings for you, but…but-" His eyes narrowed, practically piercing Nodoka as he interrupted.

"That darkness of yours! It gets in the way…I don't want you to suffer because of me!" He leaped onto the fence again, materializing Chiharu.

"And I really, really don't want you to get hurt. You know that." He pointed Chiharu to his neck, the tip touching it. Nodoka's face was now engulfed in a sea of tears as she looked at the hedgehog, the people around the duo looking at Sam and murmuring to themselves. "Nodoka…I've loved you from the day I've met you, and if you're going to let some petty darkness take control, then I don't think I can live with this!" His voice steadily became more threatening, Nodoka sobbing, unable to bear the sight of Sam, pointing Chiharu to his neck.

Sam seeing Nodoka sobbing, he lowered his tone of voice a bit, making it a bit softer. "…Nodoka. I don't want you to get hurt. I want us to be together…but that's your decision." She looked at Sam, who has just lowered Chiharu.

"…Are…are you giving me an ultimatum?" Nodoka asked, Sam nodding slowly.

"It's either we be together…or this soul goes to the netherealm. It's your choice, Nodoka Misaki!" Sam said, the people backing away slowly as she sobbed.

"…I…I…" Sam raised an eyebrow, Nodoka rushing up to him.

She was desperate…maybe a little TOO desperate…She embraced him, the hedgehog chuckling in satisfaction as she did, Sam looking in her eyes…but then…

_STAB._

Nodoka had stabbed through Sam and herself with Juuchi, Sam coughing up blood. "…So…this was your plan…" Sam uttered, Nodoka chuckling.

"…I…wanted to…be with you…now…we don't have to…worry about the…darkness…" She managed to say in-between coughs, Sam nodding as blood trickled down their bodies, slightly wincing as a breeze blew by.

"…R-right…Nodoka…w-would you have d-done anything else…?" Sam asked, Nodoka shaking her head.

"In this situation…" She paused to cough up blood, but then continued. "…N-no, not really…" Sam nodded, chuckling.

"I…should have expected…nothing more…I…would like…nothing less…" Sam looked at her, his eyes once more soft, not as much from being with Nodoka than from dying there on the spot, blood flowing out, and she felt her life being sucked away; death knocking on her doorstep.

"N-neither…would I, my love…neither would…I…" They then kissed as they embraced, and with that and a final breath drawn, the fated duo was on the ground, dead…

* * *

Well…this was made for…well, I'm more or less slightly depressed, and I used this as a kind of a vent. So there…it's quite dark, and I was rather satisfied with the kinda open ending that I gave out…so, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, I'll see you next!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


End file.
